


The Loving Shadow

by lilyamoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, FtLoSW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyamoon/pseuds/lilyamoon
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so keep your expectations to be low  anywaysYou never expected to fall in love with a shadow but somehow you did but the shadow changed somehow...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE A ADULT so nasty adult kids relationship stuff here

You were a normal soldier in the horde raised there and sort of helped raise Catra and Adora. You were like a big sister to them and somehow could normally help them with Shadow Weaver. she had a soft spot for you but she didn't show it because well she had to keep up her statice in the horde as Hordak’s second in command. There were times where she could lash out and hurt you but these times were when you were being annoying or taking Catra’s punishments for her though these times she will have Catra leave so she could apologize before sending you away. You had just protected Catra yet again “Leave Force Captain…” Catra quickly walked away “Why do you treat her like that?” your voice was different then normal. The door to the black garnet shut closed and she took off her mask “Don't look…” her voice was softer than normal you did as she asked. With your eyes closed you heard the sound of clothes moving towards you. A cold hand touched your cheek nearly going on your neck. You made a small squeak like noise “Are you alright with this..” whoever this was wasn't like Shadow Weaver anymore it was something soft, kind and...loving somehow. “Yes…” cold lips touched your warm ones you leaned into the kiss feeling a smile forming on the other colder lips. You heard the noise again, clothes moving away from you, you kept your eyes closed. “You can leave now” her voice was the way it normally was. You opened your eyes and slowly walked out of the black garnet chamber where you were met by Catra.


	2. Scarred Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well her story was something you never expected from someone so dark and dangerous yet somehow it made you feel safe strange huh.

"What happened did she hurt you!" "I'm fine nothing happened." The two of you walked over near the training area where most people were either to busy to notice or just plain ignored you. "Are you sure your alright you seem different..." you looked at her for a brief second before turning to the training room "I need to clear my head talk later!" you rushed to the training room. After you changed into the right clothing to train you were met by a mask...Her mask.

You jumped a little when you saw here there was no doubt about it. "S-Shadow Weaver!" "Please come see me later I would like to explain myself." and just like that she was gone _into the shadows_ you guess as you continued to walk to the training arena as hard as you could to ignore what she had said you couldn't _what does she mean, why me?_

The training was done you got some water and changed back into your original clothing and went to the black garnet chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send tips for me I would really like to improve my writing! Also, I am thinking about add one-shots and Imagines in this bc there isn't enough for this girl I'm sorry that they are short. Chapter three will add on to this one so don't worry.


	3. Scarred Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well her story was something you never expected from someone so dark and dangerous yet somehow it made you feel safe strange huh.

You hesitated before waling into the chamber. you stayed at the doorway a little before speaking "I'm here." You waited a little before hear the same noise once again her clothes. the door shut that's when you saw her right before you. "(y/n) I apologize for my actions earlier today if you would care I would like to talk..." "Talk about that?" "Whatever you want." she walked over to what seemed to be a chair strange for her to sit saying she doesn't even stand. you watched her sit don and saw she was wearing what looked like very large heels.

You held back a small laugh as you walked over and sat next to her. "Please tell me about your past..." she looked at you for a second before she finally said something else "Don't be scared" you nodded as you watched her as she started to take off her mask you looked at her face it didn't look like she had normal scars they were different somehow that didn't look like a blade or burn was on her face the only one that looked like it was a scratch before it scarred was the one on her lip. "Do I frighten you?" "No..." she looked into your eyes she looked sad, scared...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her story was something you have never heard before. Though you were in the horde most people had the same story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gurl is a hopeless lesbian

"What happened?" her eyes widen at the sentence she looked at you with those sad eyes "I did a spell..." "What kind of spell does that?" she just looked at you she had tears she was holding back "The Spell of Obtainment..." "Did that also make your attitude worse?" you smiled softly. Shadow Weaver looked at you for a few seconds "I like your smile..."

(times skip bc I'm lazy one day)

A cold hand touched your cheek her thumb softly going over there eye. She had asked if you two should be...Lovers.


End file.
